GoldenBlackHawk
Kevin "GoldenBlackHawk/TomAnex" McFarlane is a friend of the Creatures and has appeared in a few of their series. He was friends with The Derp Crew before they went on hiatus. He is also friends with many members of The Bros Angels. Kevin is well known for his major role in Sly's Minecraft Daily series and various co-op games with Nova and Immortal. He was born on Febuary 22 and is currently 18. History Kevin had been a long time fan of the Creatures, particularly Sp00n and Kootra , before he even began posting videos on his channel. he even played on the creature server being spotted in the chat log on Ze's creature server minecraft series several times. He became a Machinima Realm director in 2011. By the end of the year, his channel only had a few thousand subscribers, although many of them had discovered him through ImmortalHD's Missioncraft series. Coincidentally, the first Creature he would play with was Sp00n in a Ghost Recon: Future Soldier co-op series which also included Immortal (July 2012). The two had met on the old Creature Teamspeak many months earlier and developed a strong friendship. Kevin would also make an appearance in Sp00n's Borderlands 2 series with SketchMasta. He officially met all of the Creatures in real life at PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. His newfound companionship with Slyfox would eventually lead to his inclusion in Minecraft Daily as a guest, and ultimately a main cast member. Through this series, he began to play a lot more frequently with other Creatures such as Nova and Ze. During a particularly long absence from Minecraft Daily, he started to take part in several co-op games that involved Nova and Immortal. The trio has been inseparable ever since. Current Games *Minecraft Daily (w/ Sly and others) *Prop Hunt (w/ Nova and Immortal) *Survive: "Day Z" (w/ Immortal and others) *Mission-Craft (w/ Immortal and others) *Warframe (w/ Immortal, Kane & Michael) *Primal Etiquette (w/ Gassy & Diction) *Slender: The Arrival *Monaco! (w/ Michael,Raviv & IAmSp00n) *Gunpoint *Minecraft: SMASH (w/ Sly, Immortal & Bashur) *Garry's Mod "Suicide Barrels" (w/ Immortal & Nova) *Outlast *GTA:Online (w/ Nova & Immortal) *Trouble in Terrorist Town (w/ Nova and Immortal) *Minecraft Marriage (w/ Sly, Rachel, & AshleyMariee) *Orgy Simulator (w/SCMowns, ImmortalHD & Sly) *Garry's Mod "Prop Hunt" (w/ Immortal & Nova) Trivia *The origin and interpretation behind the name 'TomAnex' is a secret. *He is a self-confessed League of Legends addict and streams frequently on his TwitchTV channel. *Listed Immortal, Nova, Sp00n, Sly and Michael (Brien29) as his closest friends. *Knows two languages: German and English. *Can perform a range of voice impersonations; his most popular being Draven, the Glorious Executioner from League of Legends. Kevin can also impersonate Ghost, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Kevin is a wee baby *He has a girl as his profile picture because of his impersonation of a high pitch girl voice. *On Twitter, and occasionally YouTube, SCMowns and him were sharing lovey-dovey tweets but then "broke up" via tweet. A lot of people found it appealing and is appearing on Tumblr a lot. *He doesn't want to be shipped with SCMowns because they rarely talk outside of recording but he's okay with being shipped with ImmortalHD. *He has a habit of spamming tumblr with pictures of whatever animal he feels like at the time. *He currently lives in Seattle, however he plans on moving to Colorado in the future when YouTube picks up for him. *He is half-Asian. *And he craves for sushi. *Despite being accident prone, he has never broken a bone. *Despite being in "PokemonDaily", Kevin has never played nor seen the original Pokemon series. *The first thing he ever said to Aleks was: "Who's this faggot? He sounds like a faggot." *He says that if he has children, he'll name his first son "Aleksandr" after the man who made him who he is today and helped acheive his dreams. *He says that ImmortalHD is the man who changed his life and is the one who has been there for him. He also says that he's a big part of his life. *He is an apathiest. *He hates Nutella. *He hates Milktanks due to one killing all his Pokemon in Minecraft Daily. *After having Kevin in a lot of PAX Prime pictures, people have started jokingly saying he should be a creature next. *The majority of Kevin's subscribers (the Lovers) had been searching the internet for his shirt store. It was later revealed that it was kept private as a social experiment, and was recently revealed. *He suffered psychological trauma was diagnosed with an empathetic deficiency disorder and sociopathy after his grandfather's death and had agressive/odd problems at school as well. *Most of his family is already deceased . *Some people are saying that he hates Rachelkip but the truth is that she just upsets him easily. *He used to have a crush on TzilaRaviv but after she left he found out he was happier without her. *From his Ask.fm account, his weird habits are cracking his knuckles, back, neck, toes, ankles, hips, jaw, and sternocostal joints. He hates when anything touches his face. He burns his hands in boiling water before commiting to an actually drawing/painting. He talks to himself (for the voices). He loves climbing, falling, jumping and heights in general. He is compelled to eat any food that is blue and he is fascinated by the thought of being hunted. *Kevin previously disliked Eddie (SlyFoxHound) before they met. *According to Sly, He has a kawaii vagina. *Many people currently believe he should be the next Creature. *Many believed that his face didn't go with his voice, and that he was considered sexy looking. *Announced on his stream that he is 18 and not 21. Quotes *"How mad are you kid?" *"AC-130!!" *"DRAVEN!!" *"Greetings comrade" (in Russian accent) *"RDM!" (TTT) *"Yesssssss" (Often said Randomly) *"Shaaameee." *"Mmmmmmmm Yessssss" *"Did somebody say they needed gas grenades?!" * "Get Wrecked" (usually used in Gmod or Minecraft) * "Hello Friends would you like to play a game"? (Said in Squeaky voice) * "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAAA" ( from the YouTube short by OneyNG ) * "Get ready for the next round!" * "I don't even know what this is but I'm outraged!" * "How do you like dem beans?" * "Duel me mate." * "Don't worry about it." (Used in Mission-Craft) * "We're goin' deep, and we're goin' hard." * "Fight me at PAX." * "I feel like I just got baited AND outsmarted." * UNNNNNNNGHHHHHH (Minecraft Daily) * "I can armour my slaves" (Minecraft Daily) * "Hmmm hhhow innnteresting" * "Cover me I'm reloading" (In Ghost Accent) * "Baby please" * "You wanna f*ckin' bet mate?" Gallery tom.JPG|his Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/TomAnex Links He also has an Ask.fm! Ask.fm Shirt store: Shirt Store Category:Critters and Friends